Vanished
by scottsman
Summary: Ally, a witness to a crime, has disappeared and is believed dead by her family and friends after the safe house she was hiding in was blown up. but is it so? and why is a mysterious dark haired boy in a biker's jacket carrying around Ally's song book?
1. Chapter 1

Ally's heart was pounding almost out of her chest as she raced down the beach. She could barely hear the pounding surf over her own breathing. This was certainly not the way she had pictured her day when she woke up that morning. She had been taking out the trash that morning right before opening the store when she saw, what turned out to be the son of a local crime boss, named Sonny Carstairs, gun down a guy he was having a fight with and run.

She hadn't found out until she talked to police later that he had seen her. The police had moved her to a safe house at an undisclosed location in south beach. It was from there that she was currently running. She had been up in the upstairs bedroom when she happened to glance out the window and see three men headed for the house with automatic weapons in their hands. She guessed that they worked for the crime boss and why they were here. She had grabbed her book and raced into the upstairs bathroom. Climbing out the bathroom window on to the backside of the roof the crossed the roof and jumped to a nearby sand dune.

No sooner had she hit the ground than a hand grenade went off and blew a hole in the opposite side of the house. It was at this point that she took off. Ally had amazed herself at how fast she had covered that first half mile down the beach from the safe house.

She knew she couldn't just keep running indefinitely, she had to find a place to hide because it was only a matter of time until those goons figured out that she had gotten out of the house before the explosion, if they didn't know already.

Ally Dawson had to disappear.

Austin, Dez, and Trish watched the morning news in a state of shock. The headline story was about a small house that had apparently been bombed killing two cops. What had really blindsided them was when the news reporter displayed pictures of the slain police officers and Trish recognized them as the ones that had come earlier to take Ally to the safe house.

Austin jumped up and in a blind rage started throwing anything he could get his hands on at the T.V.

"I'll kill that animal," he shouted, "I'll kill him with my bare hands." Dez and Trish had to tackle Austin to calm him down, they all sat there in a crumpled heap of the floor of the practice room holding Austin as his body shook with sobs and mixing in a few of their own tears.

After they had gotten control of their emotions, they joined Ally's parents at the police station demanding answers. The police had formed a special taskforce to deal with the Carstairs organization. Currently they were stunned. The safe house bombed and their star witness gone. They couldn't explain how it happened either. That didn't do much to pacify Ally's friends and Family.

After Mr. Dawson had left to take Ally's mother home the three friends walked over to a nearby burger joint. They didn't feel much like eating but they knew they needed to keep up their strength to get through this ordeal. Austin had just half heartedly bitten into his burger when he saw something that made him stop short.

A tall dark haired guy in a white biker's jacket had just walked by him headed for the door.

"Guys did you see that guy in the white jacket!" he hissed

"What about him," said Trish giving Austin and odd look.

"Did you see what he was carrying in his right hand?!" said Austin. Trish looked at the guy again he had paused by the door to check his phone. In his right hand was Ally's songbook!"

TO BE CONTINUED….:)

Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Vanished

2.

Austin, Dez, and Trish took one look at each other and jumped up to follow the mysterious boy carrying Ally's songbook. When they got outside, they saw him crossing the street.

"Where is he going?" asked Trish

"There's a small parking lot on the other side of that building directly across from us," said Austin, "I'll bet that's where he's going."

As soon as the light changed again the trio raced across the street. Looking around they saw the boy disappearing around the corner into an ally between the buildings. Racing after him they turned the corner and headed through the alley toward the parking lot on the other side. When they reached the parking lot there was no sign of the boy.

Austin kicked the ground in frustration.

"We've got to find that guy!" he said.

"There's no trace of him," said Dez, "It's like he evaporated!"

"No," said Austin, "He's out there somewhere and I'm going to find him, knock his teeth down his throat and then ask him what he's doing with Ally's songbook!"

The boy that had been seen carrying Ally's song book was now walking on a raised steel walkway in a strange place that looked like something out of star wars. And the end of the walk way he walked down a flight of stairs and crossed a large open room. To the right of the stairs was a large area separated from the rest of the room by a waist high railing. This area was part Dojo and part Gymnasium with a large practice matt, punching bags and practice dummies on the other side of the area were all manner of weight machines and other gym equipment. The rest of the room was filled with pool tables air hockey tables and various other game room amusements. Current there were as many as thirty people the room all working out, sitting around, shooting pool, singing karaoke, and whatever else they wanted to do.

Once he had passed this area he walked up another few steps onto a platform where a seating area and been set up. And in one corner of the seating area there was a bright red grand piano. At the piano sat a familiar brunette.

She looked up and smiled when she saw him. Then, her smile faded.

"You weren't able to find them?!" she said

"No I found them, Ally," said the boy, "and everything was going according to plan too. I reached that old parking area you told me about and doubled back to check on them. That's when I found out they had picked up a tail. I spotted Eddie and Chico two of Carstair's men watching them from a nearby hotdog cart. "

With those to goons hanging around I didn't dare try to make contact with them. so I came back here."

Ally sighed heavily.

"Well thanks anyway, Asa," she said, "You tried."

"I'm not done trying," said Asa handing back her songbook, "I'll make contact with them, but I think first we'd better come up with a way to put Carstairs' muscle heads out of commission."

"Well," said one of the guys who had walked up in time to hear what was being said, " A nice piece of steel pipe should put them out of commission nicely."

"Effective, but too messy," said Ally

"She's right," said Asa, "They're watching Ally's other friends which means they either know or strongly suspect that Ally's alive. If we go out there and start busting their skulls they're going to know they're on the right track. We've got to come up with a more subtle approach."

Ally began to play the piano again while Asa paced back and forth trying to come up with an idea. Ally regarded Asa as she played a soothing melody. He was one friend that most of her other friends didn't know about. He was an avid Motocross rider and had several junior division titles to his credit. He and several of his friends had formed a secret society of crime fighting dirt bikers and extreme athletes called the Defenders.

The organization had started out small with only about ten members. It had since grown to over a thousand in several branches all over the world. Even though Asa had started the whole thing he made no pretentions about being the leader of the group but instead left it up to a vote.

Asa was tall, handsome, athletic, very intelligent, and according to many of the girls he met charming. He had every right to be cocky, but he wasn't, and that more than anything is what drew people to him; His modest, down to earth, easy going nature. He thought he was just about the most ordinary guy around, so he was genuinely flabbergasted when he was unanimously elected leader of the Defenders.

Suddenly Asa stopped pacing and his shoulder's squared. Ally knew what that meant. Asa had a plan.

Austin, Trish and Dez were moping around the practice room. Austin could barely bring himself to look at the piano. Finally Trish suggested that they go home. They weren't doing any good sitting around feeling sorry for themselves. They headed down the stairs and out the front door. just as they emerged into the mall's front parking lot, who should they see but the mysterious boy in the white Jacket near the edge of the parking lot carrying Ally's songbook. He turned and walked calmly away from them down the street. Austin took off after them. The boy passed two skateboarders who were two his men. they gave him a barely perceptible nod. Asa's plan was in full swing. They had just finished pushing the hood's car just far enough forward to block a big red fire hydrant and now the tow truck was there hooking up the car. When the two hoods made it to their car to go after Austin they found it being towed away.

"Perfect," thought Asa as he turned the corner into and abandoned parking garage.

Austin raced after Asa with Trish and Dez at his heels. He was determined not to let Asa get away this time. He and his friends came racing into the car garage ready to tackle this mysterious boy, if they had to, only to find him standing there calmly waiting for him.

"Guys," he said, "We need to talk."

TO BE CONTINUED….

Thanks for the follows, Favorites, and reviews!

PLEASE, PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!


End file.
